


добро пожаловать в детройт

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: детройт — отличный город для странностей





	добро пожаловать в детройт

**Author's Note:**

> примечание: adult!Гидеон, adult!Диппер  
> ничего не обосновано, это никогда не станет целым фиком, ДА. вот такие дела.  
> пост-каноны - это весело. особенно, когда героям больше 20.

Детройт - отличный город для странностей. Тут их выше крыши - начиная от жалких вампиров, неспособных противостоять своим сильным сородичам, и заканчивая обычными привидениями, которые снуют без дела по заброшенным заводам, пытаясь найти себе развлечение перед исчезновением в лимбе. И пусть город не совсем заброшен, это не отменяет того факта, что для странностей он подходит лучше всего. Пустота, покинутые дома, едва теплящаяся жизнь где-то в центре... Идеально. А заброшенная школа, в которой сейчас обитает _он_ \- наилучшее место для охотника за странностями. Этот тип, говорят, помогает им за кругленькую сумму.

Человек в сером плаще по привычке прилизывает белые, как снег, волосы назад и оглядывается по сторонам - его высокая тощая фигура с бледной, словно вампирской, кожей и синяками под глазами ужасно подходит этому месту. Он сам будто странность, пришедшая сюда в поисках чего-то особенного в своей жизни. Но это, конечно, не так - несмотря на то, что он очень похож на странность, ею он все же не является.

Гидеон Глифул, охотник на странности - мошенник, обманщик и просто человек, который до смерти обожает деньги и ненавидит своих клиентов - идет на встречу со старым знакомым, который промышляет тем же делом. Поиск и уничтожение странностей стали для них привычным делом со времен того инцидента в Гравити Фоллз, который стал оплотом для всякой нечисти и охотников на них. Гидеон оглядывается по сторонам и подозрительно щурится, пытаясь найти взглядом вход в заброшенное здание. Он ловко запрыгивает в окно и с тяжелым вздохом приземляется на пол, ежась от холода - все же в этом месте было довольно прохладно, да и снег все замел. Кто бы сомневался, собственно - зима на дворе. Заброшенная школа кажется мертвой, но Гидеон знает, что его старый знакомый сейчас наверху. Болтает, наверное, с тем мальчишкой, за которым следил Глифул, мальца вроде бы вампир покусал. Гидеон помог бы, но ста тысяч долларов у мальчишки не было, а за устранение яда странности из организма нужно платить.

Вообще за все в этой жизни нужно платить, если уж на то пошло.

Гидеон неспешно поднимается на второй этаж в один из классов, сквозь пол и крышу которого проросло огромное дерево. Он замирает на входе, когда видит мальчишку-вампира, эмоционально рассказывающего о своей беде, видит и _его_ , который слушает мальца с деловым интересом и качает головой каждый раз, когда пацан упоминает укусившего его вампира. Когда Гидеон делает первый шаг в классе, пацан юрко исчезает, крикнув что-то про "попозже", видимо, разговаривать при свидетеле он не хочет. Охотник на странности, который слушал рассказ попавшего в беду ребенка, с кривой усмешкой переводит взгляд на Гидеона, продолжая полулежать на целой горе парт. Из одежды нам нем лишь потертые бриджи и розовая гавайская рубашка в цветочек - Глифул молча вскидывает бровь, удивляясь, как ему не холодно. Сережки в виде крестов в ухе, татуировки на запястьях с ликом их общего треугольного знакомого, легкая небритость и нечесаная шевелюра, в которой можно увидеть пару седых прядей. Знакомый вскидывает руку и показывает два пальца Гидеону.

\- Йо, Глифул.

Диппер Пайнс сильно изменился за эти двадцать лет. Никто из них уже не вспоминает того, что было тем летом, когда они были лишь детьми, не думающими о последствиях своих действий. Сейчас они - охотники на странностей, они не любят друг друга, как конкуренты, но все равно изредка общаются - обмениваются опытом. Работа у них такая - людям помогать. За деньги. Гидеон просто уверен в том, что Пайнс потребует с мальчишки добрую тысячу баксов за избавление от вампиризма. За бесплатно все делает только Мейбл с ее радикальными взглядами.

\- Зачем пожаловал? Или тебя тоже вампир укусил? - Диппер садится на парте и шевелит пальцами на ноге. Гидеон не понимает, как в такой холод этот человек может ходить в сланцах, но решает не удивляться. Он с сомнением оглядывается по сторонам, думая о том, куда же ему сесть, но не находит здесь ни одной чистой поверхности, а потому решает остаться на ногах. Диппер задумчиво потирает подбородок. - Наткнулся на ведьму? Ты не видел Лямбдадельту? Она обещала убить меня при следующей встрече...

\- Нет, я пришел сюда из-за твоей сестры, - Диппер многозначительно вскидывает бровь, кажется, понимая, о чем пойдет речь. Гидеон с отвращением кривится, когда старый знакомый залезает на грязную парту с ногами и подпирает голову локтем, с заинтересованным взглядом смотря на Глифула. Тот ежится - не нравится ему это место, тут наверняка полно странностей, которые всегда находят Диппера сами. Ему везет - а Гидеону приходится искать их по всей стране. Он хмурится. - Ты ведь знаешь про ее радикальные методы избавления от странностей. Я говорю, например, про тот инцидент с Фениксом в теле школьницы...

\- О, когда она пыталась убить бессмертное существо, разрушив при этом пару домов? - Диппер, кажется, совсем не удивлен. Он проводит пальцем по парте и смотрит на черный от грязи палец. - Специалист по бессмертным существам. Вампиры, Феникс, духи и божества. Уничтожитель ереси и скверны... Я думал, что она уже закончила с этим. Разве нет?

Диппер удивленно смотрит на Гидеона, но тот видит, что в его взгляде нет и доли заинтересованности или непонимания - кажется, история сестры ему знакома даже слишком хорошо и без Глифула, и, наверное, уже надоело. Но вот про последний инцидент он точно не знает. Гидеон раскрывает руку и равнодушно смотрит на то, как снежинки падают на ладонь.

\- Твоя сестра создала себе слугу из тела мертвого ребенка, - глаз Диппера нервно дергается - он и правда не знает. Гидеон довольно усмехается и продолжает. - Она накликала на себя проклятье, связав себя с мертвой душой, вернувшейся из пустоты после растворения в лимбе. Странности не любят, когда нарушают их законы. Ты сам это знаешь - ведь мы оба с тобой заключали сделку с демоном, а это тоже ни к чему хорошему не приводит. В общем... - Гидеон делает шаг в сторону Пайнса и шумно вздыхает. - Теперь у твоей сестры есть слуга. И, возможно, с ней скоро что-то случится. Мне не так много известно.

Гидеону кажется, что сейчас Диппер вскочит с места и поспешит к своей сестре на помощь, стараясь найти решение сложившейся ситуации. Но ничего такого не происходит - Пайнс лишь широко зевает и равнодушно пожимает плечами, одним лишь своим видом показывая свое отношение к происходящему - ему наплевать. Глифул и удивлен, и не удивлен одновременно - где-то глубоко в душе он ожидал подобного исхода. Значит, чуда не произойдет. С возрастом желание помочь каждому у Диппера куда-то пропало. Или его стоит называть настоящим именем?

\- Я не сомневался, что так все и закончится, - Пайнс вытирает руки о бриджи и громко фыркает. Гидеон молча наблюдает за тем, как тот встает с парты и неспешно подходит к Глифулу, весело подмигивая и указывая двумя пальцами на него, широко усмехаясь. - Я ее предупреждал, если она не хочет действовать так, как надо - то чуть-чуть помучается. Да, к тому же, ты сам знаешь, что на нее странности не действуют, зато она на них - еще как. Так что я не думаю, что случится что-то серьезное - да и вряд ли ее слуга будет мстить, у таких болванок обычно нет эмоций и желаний. Тем более, я нынче занят! Сам видел мальчишку, у него огромные проблемы, - Диппер посмеивается и направляется к лестнице, провожаемый взглядом Гидеона. - Сегодня у меня намечается встреча и расправа над охотниками на вампиров, а то еще убьют пацана - его ж не просто какой-то левый кровосос покусал, а сама... Ну ты понял.

Диппер, не поворачиваясь, машет рукой и начинает спускаться по лестнице. Гидеон решает не оставаться в этом месте и следует за ним, по пути мысленно прогоняя в голове дальнейший план действий. Кажется, в Чикаго была девочка, которая случайно заключила сделку с демоном, можно помочь ей за большую сумму. Внизу он слышит удаляющийся голос Пайнса.

\- Ну, бывай, Глифул! Заходи, если что.

В воздухе витает запах сигаретного дыма, а остановившийся на лестнице Гидеон чувствует лишь сплошное разочарование и усталость. Зря он тащился несколько километров в Детройт, мог бы и не сообщать этому наглецу о том, что с его сестрой случилась беда. Ему-то все равно, ишь, павлинище, Глифул прекрасно знает, от кого он этого нахватался. Засунув руку в карман плаща, Гидеон достает толстую пачку денег и взвешивает ее в руке.

А ведь Мейбл Пайнс ему заплатила за то, чтобы он позвал братца.

 _Кажется, это будет долгий день,_ \- устало вздыхает Глифул и следует за Пайнсом и мальчишкой-вампиром.


End file.
